


Mon Capitaine

by deadbadwolf



Category: Men's Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspur - Fandom
Genre: Jealous Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbadwolf/pseuds/deadbadwolf
Summary: He felt lost the moment that Hugo walked by him without saying anything and straight into the other man's arms.





	Mon Capitaine

The day promised to be a hectic one and Harry should have known that it wouldn’t be a easy one. Not that his morning had been strange or even tense. No quite the contrary. He had been woken up by his lover, who had decided to do that by peppering kisses over his back, shoulders and neck. The blonde stretched and turned his head so he could kiss Hugo back. He moaned against the other’s lips the moment he felt his, sleeked with lube, cock push slowly inside of him. Harry grabbed at his lover’s right arm that had come around him in a protective embrace. He could feel his dick leaking pre come into the sheets as Hugo fucked him slowly into the mattress with deep thrusts, dragging his cock without hurry in and out of his younger lover and making him sob in frustration as he felt his pleasure climbing but not fast enough. Harry wanted to come, but Hugo had shoved his body down on a angle that impeded the blonde from touching himself, so he had to take it without being able to speed his release along.  
“Do you want to come mon amour? Huh? Do you want me to make you scream in pleasure?”  
Another sob broke out of Harry’s lips while he grabbed at Hugo’s neck, trying to pull him closer to his own body. The blonde Englishman felt like he was about to burst into tears of pleasure the moment that Hugo changed his angle and hit his prostate. Whimpers of “Please captain” and “Hugo” filled the air making the older man smirk while squeezing Harry’s hip harder with his free hand, making sure that his hand would leave a long lasting mark on his lover’s skin and making the younger man buckle hard against him while begging with rough and broken voice.  
“Pleaseeee… Captain! Pleaseee I want… Make me come!"  
Lloris huffed a laugh against Harry’s ear as he fastened his pace to bring his love to completion. He brought his lips to the blonde’s neck and bit down, hard. That was all that took Kane to come with a shout of Hugo’s name and bringing the french man along with him, just by the way he squeezed his cock.  
Hugo pulled out off Harry making the younger whimper and a shiver to run down his tanned body. He hummed while petting the blonde’s hair before pulling him to his side of the bed and off the large wet spot that Harry had left behind.  
“You okay mon coeur?”  
Lloris voice was soft and spoken against Kane’s temple and the younger man got comfortable against the older’s chest with his nose on his neck.  
“Hmmmyes”  
His answer made the french man chuckle, before planting a kiss against the blonde’s temple.  
“Sorry if I got carried away but I just couldn’t resist how soft you looked earlier, all mussed hair and sleepy eyes… I just had to mark you again.”  
Hugo said while running his fingers over the bite mark that he had left on Harry’s neck. Kane blinked sleepily at him and smiled at his lover.  
“I like it. But now I need to take a nap if you want me to be able to play later today, so shhhh…”  
Hugo gave a small laugh while hugging Harry’s body closer to his and letting his own eyes close. They both would need to be sharp and well rested to have any chance of winning against Chelsea later that afternoon.

-

The game was insane! Tottenham had been dominating the field from the get go and Hugo was certain that they would get out off it with a clean sheet, that was, until he saw which Chelsea player was warming up to come in.  
The Spurs’ captain frowned while watching his french compatriot, Oliver Giroud, running up and down the side of the football pitch for a couple of seconds before turning his full attention back into the game.  
He felt his worry come back full strength making him shake his hands as a way to get rid of his anxiety. Toby seemed to notice that something was bothering him and keeping his eyes on the game, he came closer to his captain.  
“You okay Hugo?”  
The keeper hummed while watching Harry, Dele and Sonny make another run towards their rival’s goal. He took another quick glance on the direction of the dugout and saw that Giroud was ready to come in, they were just waiting for a pause in the match to change players.  
Toby followed his eyes and frowned.  
“Okay, I see why you’re worried, but me and the guys got this. You just worry about shouting at us okay? This game is almost over.”  
Hugo huffed a laugh and refocused on the match, just in time to watch his friend and compatriot come into the pitch. What the french man didn’t notice was his lover’s look. Harry was watching him with an intensity that made Christian, who had been standing by the taller man, look at him confused. He felt like he was missing something but before he could even try to approach his teammate, the game was back on.  
In the end Hugo had been right. All it took as a small lapse of judgment of his defenders and Giroud was there to put the ball past him.  
He felt like screaming in frustration, they had been so close to getting away with a clean sheet, that his friend’s goal felt like a punch to the face.  
Hugo huffed his frustration while putting his hands on his hips and just looking at his teammates without saying anything. They all knew that he was pissed off.  
The game came at a end pretty quick after that and Spurs got away with the incredible victory of 3-1 against Chelsea. Hugo hugged Toby and his defenders in happiness and congratulating them on an amazing game. They had played so well and he was proud of them.  
The french man saw Oliver coming closer with a giant smile on his face, making Hugo himself smirk while pulling Giroud into his arms and hugging him tightly. He had missed his friend and compatriot.  
“Hey capitaine! Long time no see!”  
Hugo chuckled and let the taller man go. He patted him on he face making Oliver smile again.  
“You saw me a week ago!”  
Giroud smiled cheekily at his friend and just shrugged.  
“What can I say? I missed your beautiful face.”  
That made Hugo let out a loud laugh before pushing Oliver’s shoulder and shaking his head, he walked away from Giroud and towards the exit of the pitch.  
Christian smiled the moment that he felt someone petting his hair. He looked up meeting his captain’s warm brown eyes.  
“You did a good job out there Chris.”  
The blonde felt his chest warm up while watching the keeper walk away and towards his french compatriot with a smile on his face. They enveloped each other in a tight hug and when they finally let go, both had giant grins and Hugo patted Oliver on the face before moving on.  
Eriksen turned around and came face to face with a tensed up Harry Kane. The taller man had his eyes glued to Hugo’s broad back and had watched the exchange in complete silence, but Christian could feel the anger coming off him from where he was standing.  
He must have made some type of sound, because Harry’s blue eyes fell on him and Eriksen felt his breath leave him, as Kane’s baby blues went from frigid to warm as soon as he met the smaller man’s eyes.  
Harry smiled at him and pulled Chris into a quick but tight hug and with a murmur of “You were incredible today.” against his temple, Kane let him go and walked away, leaving a flustered Eriksen behind.

-

Harry was deadly silent inside the dressing room, sitting by his clothes and only watching his teammates celebrating their victory. Their coach, Pochettino, had made a heart felt speech of how proud he was of them all. That had made everyone smile, even Kane, even if briefly. But now he was gone and so Harry was back into his own thoughts.  
The blonde’s eyes traveled around the room, observing his friends while they got changed and started to leave. One form in particular called his attention.  
Hugo had just taken his jersey off leaving him standing there with only his undershirt and joggers. His hair was mussed from all the hugs and people messing with it and his face was flushed with his happiness and excitement.  
Harry drunk his form with thirsty blue eyes. He licked his dry lips while watching Lloris bend over to get something from his bag. Kane blinked and took a look around quickly, noticing that everyone was either already gone or busy with their own conversations. His eyes were brought back to his lover’s body and with a determinate face, Harry stood up and marched to Hugo’s side.  
The keeper smiled at the blonde once he saw him, the smile grew into a smirk the moment that Kane took another look around and while grabbing Hugo’s hand, he walked away and towards a empty room that both had utilised a couple of times before.  
Harry pulled Lloris in without saying anything and locked the door. Turning to his lover he pounced on him quickly, making the french man fall back against the 2 seats sofa with a surprised sound. Hugo looked back to the younger man and finally noticed the look in those baby blue eyes that he adored. They were shades darker than normal and incredible hungry. Hugo for the first time in his whole life, felt like prey and not the predator he normally was. He knew his joggers were giving away how much this side of his lover was turning him on, but he definitely didn’t care as he opened his legs more, exposing his obvious erection to Harry.  
The blonde eyed him hungrily before approaching Hugo slowly, his left hand came to rest on Lloris right knee before going up to his clothed thigh with a firm caress.  
“You look delicious right now Hugo…” Kane’s hand brushed lightly against his hard cock is a teasing manner before climbing up to his waist, where he stopped, grabbed the bottom of Hugo’s undershirt and started pulling it up. The french man put his arms up to help his lover with the task of ridding him of his clothes, but what he didn’t expect was for Harry to use the bright orange undershirt to tie his arms behind his back firmly. Hugo pulled at it, but the material wouldn’t give away.  
“Harry?” Lloris sounded confused but still relaxed. He had no idea what his lover was planning, but he trusted him.  
Kane watched him in silence, just observing the way his captain’s breathing made his chest heave and his lips part. He was clearly aroused about the situation.  
Harry climbed on Hugo’s lap and brought his right hand to the french man’s face while the other came to rest on his shoulder. He hummed in contentment, feeling his lover’s thighs moved under him, trying to bring him closer, but Harry didn’t follow the silent command and just started caressing Hugo’s short beard. The rough hairs were always such a weakness for Kane. He loved the feel of them scratching against the sensitive skin of his neck and inner thighs. He moved his body closer to Lloris’, rubbing his erection against the keepers and making both groan in pleasure. He repeated the movement and felt Hugo strain against the material of his undershirt, that brought a smirk to Harry’s face. He grabbed roughly at Hugo’s hair and pulled him closer for a kiss. Lloris growled against his lips, fighting for dominance, making their teeth click against each other.  
Harry laughed against his loves mouth and pulled away while biting down hard on his bottom lip, almost breaking the skin, but not quite.  
“Hugo…” The soft sigh carrying the keeper’s name escaped Harry’s lips, making his lover buckle under him and forcing a moan out of both of them.  
Kane puled away from Hugo and looked at the state of his captain. His soft hair was mussed from Harry’s fingers, that were still there, playing with the soft locks. His brown eyes were blown wide with arousal and his parted lips were clearly bruised from their rough kissing.  
“What a sight you paint, my captain.” Lloris groaned again and let his head fall against the back of the couch they’re using.  
Harry got off his lap and walked to their secret stash, coming back to his lover with a bottle of lube and a serious look on his beautiful face.  
Hugo watched the blonde approach him with baited breath. He looked so hot taking the control like this. The younger got to his knees and looked up from between Lloris’ legs with a innocent look, before licking his lips and dragging his lover’s shorts and undershorts off slowly, making the french man groan loudly again. This was torture. He let a startle moan the moment Harry enveloped his cock with that delicious mouth of his. Hugo’s hip shot up trying to get deeper, making the younger man hum while holding the french man down with both his hands. He was the one in control and not Lloris. Not this time.  
Harry swallowed around Hugo, making him moan loudly again and took him as deep as he could go. He gaged the moment he felt the tip of Lloris cock hit the back of his throat, but he held himself down until he heard Hugo starting to curse in french while straining again against his undershirt. Kane felt Lloris’ thick cock pulse inside his mouth and swallowed hard as he felt the burst of hot come going down his throat. He pulled all the way back, licking the member clean on his way and looked back up at his lover, who was a bumbling, panting, French mess, and licked the come from the corner of his mouth while keeping the eye contact.  
Hugo groaned again, feeling his cock give another pulse and leak come against his lower abdomen. Harry lost no time coming closer and licking him skin clean while humming to himself.  
“I love the taste of your come captain. I never tire of feeling it going down my throat when you fuck my face or when I lick it off your hands…”  
Lloris couldn’t keep his voice down when he felt a sleeked with lube, finger pushing slowly past his tight ring of muscles. Somehow during the blow job, Harry had gotten the bottle of lube opened without Hugo noticing and now he was in the process of opening him up.  
“Relax for me captain, I really don’t want to hurt you, but I will if you don’t let me prep you properly.”  
The french man couldn’t say anything other than breath loudly through his mouth, he could feel his cock starting to get hard again, specially when Harry curved his finger inside of him and smiled cheekily at him because the shameful loud french curse he let out.  
“There you are… You like it captain? This over here is your prostate.” He said while curling his finger and hitting it again, making Hugo curve his back and close his legs. Harry laughed while opening them again and adding another finger. He could feel his own cock straining against his joggers and leaking pre come all over them, but he resisted the urge to touch himself. He took his time torturing Hugo with his fingers, adding a third and forth finger with a lot of lube, before he decided that he was relaxed and open enough for him.  
Hugo whimpered at the loss when Harry pulled his fingers off him with a sly smirk before standing up from his kneeling position on the floor. The keeper had his eyes closed and was panting like he had just ran a marathon. His sweaty hair looked wild, chest was heaving and arms still tied behind him. He looked delicious.  
Harry grabbed both of Hugo’s legs and put them on his waist, they curled around him bringing his body closer to his lover, who had opened his eyes and was now watching him hungrily.  
Kane bent over and kissed Lloris hard. His lips left the french man’s and started to go down to his neck, where he licked, kissed and bit, leaving hickeys on his way up to Lloris' ear. After bitting Hugo’s earlobe, Harry whispered while entering him with a slow thrust. “You are mine.” Hugo gasped loudly on Harry’s ear and curved his body against the blonde’s, trying to meet his thrusts with his own, trying to take his lover’s cock as deep as it could go.  
The younger man grabbed his captain’s hair and pulled his head to the side while he attacked Hugo's neck again. He wanted to mark Hugo, he needed to show the whole world to whom the keeper belonged.  
“You. Are. Mine!” He accentuated each word with a hard thrust, making the other moan helplessly.  
Harry grabbed his waist so he could pick up his pace, his grip was strong, he wanted to leave his hand print on that beautiful skin. He took his left hand off Hugo’s hip and ran it through the keepers chest hair, scratching him with his blunt nails. Lloris bucked strongly against him, taking Kane deeper inside with the sudden change of angle, making both moan loudly.  
The blonde picked up his pace and watched his lover’s face with hooded eyes, he wanted to see Hugo’s reaction, all of it. Wanted to see him come undone because of his cock, wanted to see his expression shift between feelings… He wanted to see it all.  
“Oh fuck… Harry, I’m… I’m about to come…” Kane felt his mouth fall open, to hear Hugo sounding so undone and out of control, that had been the hottest thing ever.  
“Come for me Hugo, let it go… Come on mon capitaine.” The sound of Harry’s thick voice saying that in his choppy french was all it took, Hugo came with a shout of Kane’s name, body curved and legs wrapped tightly around the blonde’s waist.  
His whole body was shaking with aftershocks, but Harry kept on going with a punishing pace, making the keeper whimper with over stimulation, chasing his own release. He groaned loudly pushing as deep ad he could go before finally coming and dragging another dry orgasm from Hugo’s exhausted body.  
Kane fell against Lloris chest and stayed there, both were panting, bodies covered in sweat. The blonde brought his hands to Hugo’s back and untied them. The french man groaned while stretching his limbs, before bringing them around Harry, bringing their bodies even closer. A moan left both the moment that the younger’s cock slipped out of Lloris, letting a bit of Harry’s come out.  
“I’ll clean you up after we get our bodies under control again…” Kane murmured sleepy against his captain’s neck, where he had nested himself.  
Hugo hummed, running his fingers slowly against Harry’s back, he had his eyes closed, his whole body was relaxed. He knew he would be sore as fuck later, but damn was this worth it.  
“What brought that up mon coeur? Not that I’m complaining, but we’ve never done this before and you never said anything about wanting to try…”  
Harry said nothing and bit down against Hugo’s neck again, making him let a surprised moan out. “Oh fuck mon amour. I have no energy, but I’m fucking you so hard when we get back home tonight!”  
“I hate feeling like this…” The low murmur made Lloris focus back on his lover. He started petting his blonde hair, just waiting for Harry to continue speaking. “The way you hugged him after the match… I was so angry, so so angry. If Chris hadn’t been standing right there by my side, I would probably have done something stupid.”  
Harry raised his head and looked into Hugo’s surprised brown eyes.  
“You are mine, Hugo Lloris, and I’ll never share you with anyone else, so don’t ask that of me.”  
Lloris brought his hands to frame the blonde’s beautiful and troubled face and kissed him softly on the forehead, then on his nose and the lips.  
“I have no idea of what you’re on about, but I love you. I love you more than I could ever say, because there’s no words invented yet that can describe what I feel for you. You are my heart and my soul. So how could I even look at someone else?”  
Harry gasped, Hugo was never one for big confessions, but here he was. He wanted to cry, he felt pathetic just for doubting him, but he couldn’t help himself. “Earlier, with Giroud…” Hugo didn’t let him finish as he pressed his lips hard against Harry’s again. The blonde relaxed against the kiss, letting the keeper drink his moans up.  
“Oliver is one of my oldest and best friends and he will probably stand by my side the day we come out and the media starts hunting us down… He was one of the first people I told about us. So you my beautiful and jealous lover, have nothing to fear from him. You can probably go to him to complain about me. Don’t do it tho. I can’t have you stealing one of my only friends now.” And with that Hugo kissed Harry’s smiling mouth again.  
The younger of the two stopped the kiss with a small laugh when he felt his captain’s erection starting to poke him on the stomach and got up.  
“Come on mon capitaine, I want to clean you up and then you can fuck me raw when we get home, on our comfortable bed where I can pass out and wake up without feeling like I was hit by a truck. So come on, shower and home!”  
Hugo stretched with a groan before picking his clothes up and dressing himself back up and the following Harry out of the room with a small smirk on his face. His boy was not expecting what Hugo had in store for him, he was nowhere ready for it. His smirk grew into a grin while he followed Kane into the showers. He couldn’t wait to get them home.


End file.
